Forgotten black feelings
by Tavros Taurus Nitram
Summary: When the High blood encounters the Summoner they quickly begin to fight but when the indigo blood takes it too far he finds himself with an obedient and respectful copper blood.


"oH, iTS YOU HIGHBLOOD. aND WHAT DO I OWE THIS UNPLEASENT ENCOUNTER,,?" The Summoner asked in an irritated tone. "NOTHING...well at least not now motherfucker." The Grand Highblood responded in his usual fluctuating tone with a slightly amused expression. "i SHOULD HAVE KNOWN yOU WOULD WANT SOMETHING,,, wHAT IS IT,,? i'M BUSY PLANING YOUR DOWNFALL,," The Summoner crossed his arms and looked up at the taller troll.  
"WELL IF YOU WANT TO MOTHERFUCKING KNOW SO MOTHERFUCKING BADDLY. where is my gift?" He held out his hand.  
"wHAT,,? gIFT,,? aRE YOU EATING SOPER,,? aRE YOU CRAZY,,,?" He asked annoyed and glared up at him.  
"you've forgot my wriggling day!" He accused in an angry tone.  
"wHY WOULD I GET YOU ANYTHING,,?" He asked. He didn't forget his wriggling day, he chose not to bother with it due to the fact that they both hated each other. Or at least that's what they claimed.  
"BECAUSE IM THE MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD!" He declared in his booming voice.  
"dOES NOT MEAN I hAVE TO GET YOU SHIT,," The shorter troll muttered annoyed.  
"you low blood." he picked him up by his shirt as he spoke. "YES, IT MOTHERFUCKING DOES!" he screamed in his face. The Summoner seemed unfazed by his actions or the fact that he was now inches away from the nightmares clown trolls face. His next statement was cold and without any feeling what so ever, "nO,,"  
The Highblood began to shake him violently, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOONKKKK!" The Summoner clawed at the Highbloods hand with his sharp nails. "lET GO,,! rELEASE ME NOW,,! yOU WILL PAY IF YOU DO NOT,,!" He shouted trying to keep his calmed tone and not panic. "why would i let you go just so you can kill me? NO MOTHERFUCKING WAY SMART ASS." The Higher blood glared at him.  
He kicked the clown troll in his gut, hard enough to make him let go and so he could fly off, "hAHAHAHAHA,, oUT SMARTED YOUR ASS AGAIN,, sEE YA' ,,,,"Summoner winked and flew quickly. High Blood ran fast and pulled out his clubs as he screamed, "MOTHER FUCKER!" "aHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,,, cOME GET ME IF YOU CAN,," Summoner taunted and flew a bit higher. The clown troll jumped up and grabbed the Summoners leg and pulled him down. "FORGET I'M TALL?" The indigo blood asked amused. The brown blood was shocked and pulled out his lance ready to block an attack, "fORGET i'M SMARTER,,? " He retorted with a glare. The high blood then swung summoners body down and smashed him into the ground and let him dangle in his larg hand before taking his arm and flipping him right side up. The larger troll knew his own hand was bleeding but could careless. "HONK!" The Summoner was disoriented from the slam and brown blood dripped from his head and back. His wings were broken from the impact. "nNNN,,,," The indigo blood looked at the brown blood with a frown and took him to his cave where he laid him down on the mossy area. The smaller troll looked up at him with blury vision and reached out to the taller one forgetting who he was. "SUMMI, SUMMI , SUMMI..." The high blood muttered as he rocked Summoner's head back and forth, "youre a tough mother fucker aren't you?" But the smaller, brown blood did not respond. He just papped the Indigo's arm before loosing consciousness.  
The taller troll look at him and pick him up to put in his lap and saying softy to him, "im sorry..." he groaned and after some time summoner woke up, ",,, uH,,"  
"good youre awake." Grand High Blood stated as he set him down on the moss. summoner looked at him and sat up slowly. "nNNN,,, wHAT HAPPENED,,? wHO ARE YOU,,?" He asked confused as he looked at the indigo blooded troll. "i kinda hurt you and I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD." The indigo blooded troll informed the lowerblooded troll. Summoner looked shocked and quickly moved to his hands and knees bowing to the bigger troll. "hIGHBLOOD,! yOUR MAGESTY,," The Grand Highblood seemed even more confused than Summoner. "HUH? uhh right... NO, NO. your fine..." He was a little bit weird out at this sudden out of character attitude and actions. Summoner looked up at him and gave the higherblood a small smile. "yOU TOOK CARE OF ME,,? a LOW BLOOD,,? ,,,,,, wHY,,?" Summoner asked both honored and confused. The high blood looked down at Summoner. "uhhh...NO MOTHERFUCKING REASON.." he starts to blush but it didn't show behind his clown makeup. "tHANK YOU SIR,,," Summoner stood and bowed again. "i AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT,, yOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME,, bUT YOU LET ME LIVE,, iS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT,,? aNYTHING I COULD DO FOR YOU,?" "uh no, not really..." the highblood responded a bit bashfuly, "AND DON'T MENTION IT." Summoner smiled again and politely asked, "mAY I BE EXCUSED sIR,,?" Still the Highblood was confused as to why the Summoner was acting so nice and how a lowblood should act. "uh sure if you motherfucking want." He responded after a moment of hesitation. Summoner turned out of the cave and walked out. He attempted to fly but fell to his knees. He looked at his broken wings then to the sky. ",,,nO," He whispered to himself and began to cry. The taller troll walked out to see the smaller one on his knees. He heard the soft sobbing and knelt down next to him. The bigger troll moved his arms around the smaller one softly holding him, hugging him. Summoner sobbed even harder. He wanted to be able to fly again but didnt know if his wings would heal. "hIGHBLOOD,,i CANT FLY,,, i CANT FLY,,," "SHHHHHHHHH" He moved summi to face him he wiped his tears away. His sad brown eyes met High Blood's indigo ones. "hIGHBLOOD,,, wHAT WILL I DO,,? wHAT WILL I DO IF I CANT fLY,,?" Tears were streaming down his face again. "you'll be fine. TRUST ME." High blood hugged Summoner and was careful not to hurt his already broken wings. Summoner hugged him back and started to calm. ",, hIGHBLOOD,," He pulled away and looked into his eyes again. "tHANK YOU,," He caressed his cheek and smiled with tears in the corner of his eyes. "hmmm... NO PROBLEM. if you want i'll take care of you for now until you've fully recovered." The indigo blood offered. "iT WOULD BE AN HONOR,," Summoner accepted with a sweet smile.


End file.
